<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sight For Sore Eyes by Saltysoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342767">Sight For Sore Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysoon/pseuds/Saltysoon'>Saltysoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Prompts (dec 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crying, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jihoon is having a bad day, M/M, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Universe Factory, hoshi aka a jihoon handbook, hoshi thinks a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysoon/pseuds/Saltysoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi in Woozi's studio as soonyoung and jihoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Prompts (dec 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sight For Sore Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt " its not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger."<br/>This is sad, hope you enjoy it though!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung was used to the looks. Over the course of his life, people had looked at him in many ways, he'd seen admiration, affection, shock, irritation and even people looking at him like he was crazy. Being an idol made him accept and ignore them all. The one look he still struggled with however was pity and as used to him was to the looks, it still pinched his heart a little to see the look of pity on the members faces as he told him he'd follow jihoon to his studio.</p><p>He wanted them to understand, but if he's truthful somedays he didn't understand it himself. It was as easy to feel as breathing but as hard to explain as rocket science. How could he explain to them that as much as Jihoon didn't want him to be there, he needed soonyoung to be there.</p><p>It's cold, he freezes as he walks from the dorm to the studio. He contemplates buying jihoonie some food but ultimately settles for ordering in once he gets there. The walk while not that long, feels like an eternity today, he could drown in his thoughts, the void he masks. The world chooses otherwise though as the company sign comes in Soonyoung's sight.</p><p>Entering jihoonies studio is very similar to entering his heart. Hoshi knows the key, knows the password but knocks instead and waits to be let in. Jihoon opens the door, annoyance clearly written on his face. He looks adorable like this, wearing clothes too big for him, his hair in a mess, sunken eyes and a permanent noot on those lips. Hoshi is terribly endeared.</p><p>He is looking at him expectantly, but soonyoung just walks past him and settles down on the couch without a word. Face expressionless, he's learnt his lesson with smiling, thanks to the number of trials and errors they've been through. Jihoon nods to himself and goes back to work, simple and easy. Fifteen minutes later soonyoung realizes nothing is going to be simple and easy. It took him many years, but he prides himself to be a jihoon handbook by now and the hair pulling and tapping of pen warn him enough to prepare for a rough night.</p><p>He gives him time though, he sits there, playing on his phone for the next two hours. Finally, jihoon looks back and says with a sigh “give me your thoughts.” Hoshi springs up and stands beside jihoon, listening attentively. If soonyoung didn’t know jihoon as well as he did, he would lie to him, but they are a part of a competitive critical industry, there is no room for comfort and lies here, only painful honestly.</p><p>“Its sucks” soonyoung says without any hesitation.  </p><p>“I know. It has been two weeks and that’s all I have soonyoung. It fucking sucks but it’s all I have.” Jihoon’s voice cracks and along with it a bit of Soonyoung’s heart. They love what they do but it has never been easy. Everyday has been a new fight for the past 10 years and as rewarding as the success is some wounds haven’t healed and some scars haven’t faded. Jihoon hold his face in his hands, the distress in him causing a familiar pain in soonyoung. He places his hand on jihoon’s head and pats him twice. “let’s eat, I ordered for food.”</p><p>Its 3 am and the mirror will make them regret this tomorrow. Soonyoung lets the worry fade away for tomorrow and focuses on jihoon shoving rice in his mouth like he’s become a living vacuum. Soonyoung would be impressed if he wasn’t worried about jihoon choking any moment. Jihoon takes a break after finishing his first serving of rice, he has some rice stuck to the corner of his lips and soonyoung is not strong enough to resist wiping it off for him. Jihoon bristles as expected but doesn’t say anything, soonyoung counts that as a win and leaves him be.</p><p>They’ve finished up all the food and are in process of cleaning up. Jihoonie drags his feet as he walks to his chair, soonyoung wants to say more, he wants to console him but knows his place better than anyone else. He settles in once again while jihoonie tries to work. Seconds turn into minutes and before he knows it soonyoung is asleep.</p><p>Soonyoung wakes up to pain, his hand being squeezed tightly. Jihoon is sitting beside him, trying to cry silently, one hand covering his mouth to muffle his sobs and the other squeezing his as if holding on for dear life. He moves and jihoon immediately backs away from him, eyes wide, wet and in shock. He attempts to wipe away his tears, soonyoung can see him get ready to put on a strong front and deny everything, he reacts faster than jihoon.</p><p>“It’s okay jihoonie, I’m here, its okay.” He says, taking jihoon in his arms, holding him close and letting him hide in his chest. “I can’t see you anyways so just cry your heart out.”</p><p>Jihoon tries to push him away, a fighter till the end. Except its pointless, this is not a fight, its just them soonyoung and jihoon, the two pillars supporting each other since the last ten years. So jihoon falls into him and sobs, because as beautiful everyday is, it is equally as hard and today jihoon is tired and sad and even though he can’t erase that sadness, he can make sure jihoonie doesn’t face it alone.</p><p>“I hate this, stupid crying.” Jihoon says after his sobs subside. Soonyoung shakes his head, although jihoon wouldn’t be able to tell, he says quietly “its not bad to cry jihoonie. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger.” Soonyoung lifts his face up and wipes his tears. “it takes a certain amount of strength to face your own emotions and let yourself be vulnerable. I’m so proud of you jihoon. Always.”</p><p>Jihoon doesn’t say anything, but his eyes shine, and he grips at Soonyoung’s shirt, so soonyoung knows, he’s hears all his unsaid words and that has always been enough. “its late enough, lets go to bed.” He says as he stands up.</p><p>Jihoon grabs at his wrist, its surprises him enough that he almost jerks back. “C-can we just stay here tonight.” jihoon stammers out. Soonyoung’s eyes travel all over his face as if memorizing this moment, he nods and lies on the couch bringing jihoon with him to life down with his back against soonyoung’s chest. He holds jihoon close and waits for any protest from the smaller man, when he doesn’t hear any he closes his eyes and let’s sleep consume him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My twitter - @saltysoon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>